ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Ranton Taiyo
'Character First Name' Taiyo 'Character Last Name' Ranton 'IMVU Username' TaiyoSatoru 'Nickname (optional)' Tai 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 5/5/195-AN 12 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Kumogakurian,Peachy 'Height' '' 4'10"'' 'Weight' '' 90lbs'' 'Blood Type' B 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' 雷 'Affiliation' Kumogakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Taiyo is very quiet when it comes to things he feels that words are not really needed to speak his mind he also has a temper when it comes to cocky people he faces he see everyone as equal no one is better then anyone else but those who think they are,Taiyo is also lazy when it comes to fighting and chhoirs he would rather give the fighting to his team mates or other people ,Taiyo spends most of his days alone hes not into talking to other people very anti-Social towards other he would only speak when spoken to or to his mother he finds talking to people shows emoation but inside he a sweet person and he always happy if you pay attention to him while he off guard you will catch him breaking a smile,Taiyo also takes intrest into reading books and training he wants to be the next Raikage like his idol Ay he looks up to the Fourth Raikage at young age he was told story of Ay witch sorta carved Taiyo road to his dreamn in life 'Behaviour' Taiyo is a calm quiet boy who always has his allies back and very quick to jump in for the weak in any situatuion he loves helping others long as it is easy and simple '' 'Nindo (optional) Tsk Tsk Tsk '''Summoning ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Ranton 'Ninja Class ' Academy student 'Element One' Lighting 'Element Two' 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' ninjutsu, taijutsu, speed, stamina, and handseals 'Weaknesses' genjutsu, intelligence, 'Chakra colour' Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) 'Allies' ((Your village)) 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information' Your background information ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. Try to avoid being an orphan, as it will mean you might get less teaching or not be able to learn Clan/Family jutsu.)) ((Example Background from the Second Namikage: Inkroe of the Takeda Clan is the third of his name and thirteenth in his clan to be a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, raised in the second coming of the times of the Bloody Mist his academy training came at a cost to not only his own but his friends health. Inkroe was raised within the Takeda Clan Compound within the Village Hidden in the Mist, prevented from even leaving the compound until the age of five at which time he was taken to not only his Clan Dojo, but the Dojo of Miyamoto Musashi who was the resident Kensei within Kirigakure, he was trained for 12 hours each day until the age of eight in the art of swordfighting and Kenjutsu. His mother Infi Takeda was often his only friend in his young age, telling him everything he asked, providing him with all his needs and bandaging his wounds, despite her career as a Hunter Nin for Kirigakure and the careless and cruel outward persona she maintained, inside she was truely a caring person, whom Inkroe sought praise and acceptance of more then anyone, he in later life would model himself after her in all ways and even when his sister Lianshi was born his mother still spent as much time as she could with him, when she was not on missions or training herself. At the age of six his mother defeated a Swordsman of the Mist for the blade Nuibari, his father defeated another swordsman for the blade Shibuki and this lead to him learning of his Clans legacy and spawned one of his many life goals at the time: To wield a Sword of the Mist.)) 'Roleplaying Library' ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.)) Category:Unapproved Category:Uncompleted Category:Kumogakure Member